Silver Fire
by Been Historic-xx
Summary: One-shot. Young Firekit was lost from her mother at 3 moons of age, only to be taken in by ThunderClan. But what ahppens when Bloodclan, led by Silver, and her own clan clash, and mother and daughter meet in battle?


_A/N--This is merely for my own amusement. This hasn't happened yet, and probably won't. But the idea struck me as them meeting in battle, and so I wrote about it.  
--Silver and Firelight (Firepaw) are both played by me on Muse and Mews.  
--Firelight's opponent is a character made up for this story.  
--Same goes for Silver's opponent.  
--Blackheart-Blackstar and Echokit-Echopaw were both played by Lauren, who quit them, but I had to mention them in here._

The new warriors was startled awake. A rank scent had invaded the camp, and with it came the cries of battle. Her pelt bristled instinctively, and she burst out of the warrior's den, claws unsheathed, ears pinned against her head. _BloodClan. _Adding her voice to the blood-curling chorus, Firelight joined the battle. She slipped through the weaving, whirling mass of cats. Some were her loyal clan-mates, and some their fierce enemy. Each was fighting their hardest, for the clan and for their lives. Those rogues would kill without regret, given the chance. A slim brown tabby she-cat caught Firelight's yellow pools, and the ThunderClan cat pounced without hesitation.

Firelight managed to catch her opponent by surprise, her dark brown paws scroing thorn-sharp claws down the other's side. With a hiss, the intruder whirled around, and their eyes met. the she-cat's blue-green eyes were bright with pain, but also held a deep hatred. Her own claws flashed out, just barely catching the ducking silver crown. But the needle-like claws dug deep, and Firelight yowled in pain as she pulled away, out of range of another attack. She shook her head, clearing her head in the heat of battle, and her own blood speckled the ground at her paws. She wasn't giving up. She would never give up. But she needed a quick moment to catch her breath. Then Firelight lunged forward once more, using her gift of speed to gain momentum, and her momentum to gain power. Power that her lithe form rarely held.

Firelight hit her target, the brown she-cat's shoulder, and managed to knock them both to the ground. She bit down, hard and deep, and raked her back claws down against her opponent's back and side. The BloodClanner yowled and writhed beneath her, but she couldn't reach the silver feline holding her down. Firelight gave her one final bite on the back of her neck, to be remembered by, and let her up, chasing after her as her opponent raced out of the ThunderClan camp.

With adrenline pulsing through her, she turned around, back into the battle, yellow eyes shining. Her eyes caught sight of another opponent, a slim off-white she-cat, standing tall and proud, eyes shining like molten silver.

_Silver, leader of BloodClan._

* * *

Mud-brown paws carried her swiftly and silently through the forests of ThunderClan territory, her long tail twitching in anticipation. Fanned out behind her were her followers, some even her friends. They were cloaked by the shadows of night, the sparks that the clan cats knew as StarClan now hidden by thick clouds. A heavy gale blew through the forest, not as bad within the trees as the leaves and branches blocked it. Luckily, it blew toward them, covering them in clan scents, rather then having their own spread out before them. Her claws were unsheathed, digging int the ground with each step, her molten silver eyes dancing. ThunderClan was the smallest of the clans right now, the weakest. And BloodClan was taking this chance to strike, to spread their shadow of fear farther throughout the forest.

The rogues soon reached the clearing that these pitiful cats called their camp, and with a near-shriek-like yowl, she bounded into the center of their home, the wrath of BloodClan spilling in with her. The camp came alive immediately, warriors leaping into battle, fierce in defence of their home. Her eyes scanned the suddenly chaotic scene, a dark grin forming across her muzzle as they settled upon a ThunderClanner. She didn't hesitate, but threw herself across the clearing, and into the dark gray tom. He was bowled over, and she pinned him to the ground, a fierce light in her eyes. Her needle-sharp claws dug into his shoulders as he struggled beneath her, but he was young, weak. She was experienced, and looking for revenge. Revenge for Pine. Revenge for Blackheart. Revenge for her children. Revenge for her.

There was one other _big _difference between them. Silver was planning to kill. She bit down, hard, and he struggled harder. Blood colored her off-white muzzle, sending adrenaline through her. The tom let out one last cry, before he was cut off, the light in his amber eyes fading. Her pale brown crown lifted, and she glanced around at the battling mass of cats, molten silver eyes searching for another target. But someone else chose her first. The rapid movement first caught her gaze, and she turned to face her new opponent, rushing through the tide of snarling cats, right at her.

Had this been any other cat, the proud BloodClan leader would have let out a fierce battle cry and closed the distance between them, claws and fangs searching to injure. But this cat...

It had been years, oh so many years. But Silver recognized those eyes, the eyes of Blackheart, the eyes of Firekit. The slim form, the sleek silver pelt, the three brown paws with the one black hind-paw. The normally wild, fierce, almost savage fighter was suddenly frozen, her claws digging deep into the ground below her to hold her steady. Suddenly, the world seemed to sway, and the memories came rushing back, memories she had shut far away in her mind. As BloodClan leader, she had had no time for remorse or regret, for love or mourning. But this was her daughter. This was Firekit, named a clan cat name by her father, and disappeared with her sister Echokit at three moons of age. The realization of it all flooded through Silver, the world seeming to move in slow motion as her thoughts raced and her heart pounded. They must have been found by ThunderClan cats, taken in, raised to be warriors like Blackheart had wanted all along. What her name was now, Silver would have no idea, because of that mouse-brained way of changing a cat's name again and again.

But this was her daughter. This was Firekit.

* * *

With a fierce snarl, Firelight reached the paralyzed form of the BloodClan leader. She ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her mind at the horrible, but somehow familiar, scent, and she didn't care as to why Silver was frozen in place. But she would seize the opportunity. With their clash imminent, the slim silver pelted warrior twisted off to the side and raced right beside her adversary, knife-like claws flashing out at Silver's tan-tinted coat, and drawing blood. Her brown paws thudded to a stop, whirling her around and propelling her into the air just as her opponent seemed to wake, and turn on her. But Firelight was already in the air, and she landed on the older she-cat's shoulder, claws digging in, teeth clamping down on one pale gray ear.

The force of the attack knocked Silver off balance and she didn't struggle to regain her paws. Instead, instinct took over and she rolled with the momentum, flattening her hitchhiker and releasing Firelight's tight hold. With a growl, she spun around and efficiently pinned the younger cat down, and a sudden, barely noticeable flash of fear lit Firelight's eyes. But then it was gone, determination shining brightly once more. The young warrior kicked fiercely with her hind-paws, trying to dislodge or escape the weight of the other holding her to the ground. But her fierce saffron gaze met those of molten silver, and a spark of recognition shone in them. Why, she didn't know, but she struggled harder.

**"Firekit..." **Her name, not Firelight, but the name her mother had given her, stopped her, froze her, as Silver had been frozen before. The ThunderClan warrior had never fully remembered her mother or father. She knew that Blackstar, who had disappeared not long after he filled Wolfstar's place, was her father, but only after she had gone to find out herself, and gotten in much trouble. It had been Echopaw who had really remembered, and she had disappeared as well, leaving Firelight, then Firepaw, alone in ThunderClan. But now, now she knew.

Seeing the knowledge in her daughter's eyes, Silver let the younger feline stand, and for a moment, they were isolated within the chaos of the battle. The sound seemed to dim, the fleeting bodies to fade. Both she-cat's carried the marks of recent battle: blood and injury, missing fur and ruffled pelts, unsheathed claws and pinned back ears. But neither moved. Eternity seemed to pass in this new silence, before Firelight broke it's spell. **"My place is in ThunderClan." **She left out the unnecessary questions, those without answers, and answered the question she somehow knew would split them apart again. Her voice was low, almost a whisper, but Silver would hear her clearly. Even though she now knew the truth, even now that she knew her mother, knew where she had come from, she wouldn't leave her clan. She had grown up a clan cat, and a clan cat she would forever be, regardless of the fact that her mother was the feared Silver, leader of BloodClan, enemy of every clancat and rogue.

Sudden sadness clouded those pools of molten silver, but there was a nod from the pale gray crown, a very faint, mournful smile on the bloodied muzzle. **"Then perhaps ThunderClan will find peace from us in the future, but only for you. Protect them, for I won't protect them from BloodClan myself."** Silver's world was tainted by her own experiences, by the way she and her family had been brutally attacked simply for living in a nice little patch of hunting ground near clan territory. Clan cats had completely ruined her life, gave her her trademark limp, and undying hatred. But her daughter was born of rogue and loner blood, as well as that of clan cats, and Silver could live with that.

She took a step forward, touching noses with her beloved daughter in the midst of war, and turned away, back in to the mass of cats. She was transformed from a loving mother to a fierce leader once more, and her yowl rang clear over the shouts and cries of battle. **"BloodClan, retreat!"**She shot a glance over her shoulder as her followers suddenly separated from their opponents, and then she leapt forward, and was gone into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
